The present disclosure relates to a technique for providing additional information associated with a photographed object. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a terminal apparatus, an additional information managing apparatus, an additional information managing method used in the same, and a program used in the same.
When a reality space is photographed with a camera built in a smartphone, a tablet terminal or the like, and the photographed image is displayed on a touch panel, an Augmented Reality (AR) technique is used with which additional information which is absent in the reality space is displayed with the additional information being superimposed on the photographed image to thereby provide sense of the augmented reality. The augmented reality offers an effect of augmenting a reality environment which a human being perceives by providing virtually the additional information to the real world. The display performance of a display panel of the mobile apparatus such as the smartphone or the tablet terminal has been improved. Thus, a virtual object is displayed for the photographed image by using the augmented reality to thereby cause a user to interact with the virtual object, so that a new user's way of taking pleasure is created.